1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrier dispatch and transfer method, and particularly to a carrier dispatch and transfer method based on a genetic algorithm of a two dimensional matrix encoding.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of transportation, transportation resource means the tools which may be used in the carrier dispatch and transfer, including the carriers and the transportation duty members. The carriers include sea, land or air transportation vehicles for transferring passengers or duty members, such as airplanes, passenger trains, container cars, or cabinets of trains. The transportation duty members include drivers of vehicles for driving the vehicles or service members for providing services to passengers. The dispatch of transportation resource is executed based on the flight table of the transportation network, the dispatch of the transportation network dispatch, and dispatch results. The dispatch of the transportation network will cause that the combinations of the carrier dispatch and transfer table increases exponentially due to the kinds and number of the transportation times. Besides, when the carrier dispatch and transfer table is generated, the carrier preparing time, the flight time without refueling, the time that the carrier is not in a maintenance base, the meal time of the service members, the flight transportation time and sizes of the carriers must be taken into consideration. Therefore, it is very inefficient to generate the carrier dispatch and transfer table manually. Furthermore, an optimal carrier dispatch and transfer table can not be generated in a limited time. As a result, the management can not meet the requirement of the market and the labors can not be dispatched efficiently.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,403 discloses a “System and method for genetic algorithm scheduling systems”, wherein a genetic algorithm is used in the carrier dispatch and transfer table. However, the genetic algorithm employs a one-dimensional linear or serial encoding manner. It is insufficient in expressing a problem and thus the user can not understand the problem easily. As a consequence, it is difficult to get a solution. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved carrier dispatch and transfer method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.